Ivy De Vil
Ivanna "Ivy" De Vil is Cruella De Vil's unbearably beautiful niece and the granddaughter of Malevola De Vil from 101 Dalmatians: The Series. She has two personalities: one is a cute, sweet, innocent girl, the other is an evil, deceptive, conniving girl. She is voiced by Rachel Crane. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Despite her cuteness and beauty, Ivy pretends to be kind, sweet, thoughtful and caring, though it doesn't take long for the Dearly Dalmatians to discover that her personality was just a ploy and that she exploits her kind persona in order to deceive those around her into believing she's purely innocent. Ivy tends to work for her relatives in order to help them achieve an objective, in which she uses her innocence as a means of getting past most people's suspicion, though Ivy also likes to use her innocent nature as a means of placing the blame for an action on somebody else, even if it doesn't seem logical that they could have been responsible for the transgression. While Ivy is initially subservient to her relatives, she gradually becomes more and more dominant and it doesn't take long before she starts bossing Cruella around, though Ivy's appearances in the series are rather infrequent. In order to make her innocence seem more believing, Ivy tends to speak in a very soft and polite tone, though she also walks around with a toy stroller, along with various other toys, though the stroller and toys are actually highly advanced technological equipment that Ivy uses to send information to Cruella, and vice-versa. Despite the fact that Roger and Anita believe she’s one of the kindest people they know, the Dalmatians realize they'll have to work extra hard to prevent her from succeeding in her schemes. Trivia *Whenever Ivy is nice, her pigtails are down, but whenever she is bad, her pigtails go up and almost resemble devil horns. *In "Coup DeVil", Ivy's change from good to bad is reflected by her clothing: her dress was blue when she was nice, but then turned red when she was bad. *Ivy is similar to Suzy Johnson as she can be cute and innocent, but also very mean as well. *Ivy is also similar to Two Face from Batman as both have a two-sided personality, even symbolizing them with the color of their hair. *The personality of Ivy is similar to Minima De Spell's personality, and they both are nieces of two great Disney villainesses (Cruella De Vil and Magica De Spell, respectively). *She shares the same name and hair color scheme as Princess Ivy, a character from Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. *While she is Cruella's niece, Cecil is not her father, meaning that Cruella and Cecil must have another sibling, most likely a brother, in order for Ivy to have the De Vil name. Category:Women Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Masters of Evil Category:101 Dalmatians Villains Category:The De Vil Family Category:Not completely evil Category:Kid villians Category:Friendly Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Neutral Protagonists